Haiku Hall
by Dia.Dahling
Summary: RononTeyla snippets about their relationship, both canon and in hopes for the future. Fluffy and fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: _Runner_; _Condemned_; _Conversion_; _Lost Boys_; _Echoes_; _Submersion_; and _Be All My Sins Remember'd_

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone's ever done SGA Haikus before. In case you don't know what a Haiku is, it's a "poem" that doesn't rhyme and has 5 syllables on the first line, 7 on the next, and 5 on the last. There's no real point.

One night, fyd818 and I were IMing (as we do often), and, just for fun, I wrote her these. Warning: some of them get very gushy. I almost barfed when writing them. Others are kinda dull and lame, but I kept them anyway. I hope you enjoy. I might add more later if you like them. 

**Haiku Hall**

_Dia.Dahling_

"_Runner"_

Haven't met before  
Your eyes are so familiar  
You were meant for me

---

Trapped you and tied you  
I felt so strange, watching you  
I was drawn to you

---

Thought something was wrong  
That a piece of me was gone  
That's when I met you

_This is from a little part of "Condemned" when she throws him a cute little smile._

How she looks at me  
It makes everything complete  
I'm happy for life

---

The way he smiles at me  
Brightens my day; makes me feel  
That he's all I need

_A discreet moment in "Conversion"_

Teyla looks at him  
She's wondering if he cares  
He winks and she knows

_"Lost Boys"  
_

You took my lettuce  
We fought and I punched hard  
It was lots of fun

_These are from "Echoes". The first is her POV, then is switched to his during and after her infirmary visit:_

I'm lying here, dying.  
But, somehow, I'm fine with that  
Because you're with me 

---

The things that kill me  
You don't know how much I care  
I can't save you

---

Came to say 'sorry'  
She's meditating. She's pretty.  
I won't sleep this time

---

Sitting with you here  
I never want it to end  
I'm yours forever

---

He sits there thinking  
Thinking of his one true love  
Her name is Teyla

---

Can't believe my eyes  
She didn't die. She held on.  
I won't let her go

--- 

_These are from "Submersion" when she attacked him in the hall._

It nearly killed me  
To watch myself cause you pain  
My heart is dying 

---

Your hand makes me warm,  
Your smile, lights up my world  
Your knee makes me hurt

_These are from that one scene in Be All My Sins Remember'd that we all love. The first is a double Haiku (no, I don't think they actually exist, but I made it up)._

Everything is wrong  
Lately, I've really messed up  
Then he takes my hand,

Tells me it's okay.  
He smiles and I just know  
Some things never change.

---

When you hold my hand,  
Or wrap your arms around me,  
The world just seems right.

---

I lost my people,  
My boyfriend, the world I know,  
You make it okay

_Them in general:_

Ronon's super strong  
Rodney called him a caveman  
His love is Teyla

---

Teyla's a leader,  
Warrior, leader, strong and brave.  
Her love is Ronon

---

She's short, he's real tall  
The way that met was sure strange  
They're both here for keeps 

_Their relationship in general:  
_

So many memories  
So many things we've been through  
Memories I'll cherish 

---

We work together,  
You're my best friend in the world,  
And so much more

_Ronon's POV:_

Love, purpose, laughter,  
Warrior, friend and family  
You're all this and more 

---

She's my miracle  
Never ceasing to amaze  
She's my everything

---

All I'm asking for:  
You by my side forever  
That's all I need

_Teyla's POV:_

Friend, listener, joy  
Protector, love, and future  
He's all this to me 

_Stuff that hasn't happened, but I wish it had:_

What I wouldn't give  
To keep you here in my arms  
As long as we live

---

It just feels so right  
Being here with you right now  
My head against yours

-----

_If you think this looks fun (it is), then PM some to me and I'll put them up in the Haiku Hall. (Of course I'll include your name and a note if you want. OH! And PLEASE keep it clean. I hate nasties.) Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!_


End file.
